Nocturne Trio
by jaimed1968
Summary: What happens in Sin City stays in Sin City. For them both it was a chance at revenge without consequences and the chance to be rid of a nightmare.


A stream of smoke curled out from the slightly opened window, while he continued his stake out on the Sakura Bar in the red light district of Las Vegas. How he hated the constant heat, buzzing of insects and nonstop noise of the gaudy, glittering monstrosity that was the 'big city.' "Of all the shit holes in the world, why the fuck did he have to chose this God forsaken place?" he thought with contempt as he continued to puff on his cigarette. His azure eyes watched the continuous stream of people pouring in and out of the bar, despite its location on the worst section of town.

He'd been staking out the bar for a good two weeks, watching… waiting for the one he hunted, to take his revenge upon. His fingers gripped the steering wheel of his dark, older sedan as he recalled the final moments of his brothers lives. Shots echoed in his mind as an evil cackle dragged him back to that horrid day.

Lightning lit the dark corridor as he ran his voice raw from his screams for his fallen brothers. He'd passed the bullet riddled body of Kyokotsu. His eyes stared blankly at the walls, blood pooling under his hulking body as it ran in rivulets down his back. Grim determination hardened the younger man's heart as he continued down the hallways, heading into the battle.

"I'm so glad that you made it to the party, Bankotsu," the red-eyed devil chortled as he spied the young man, aiming his smoking gun at his chest.

Glancing around the blood spattered room, Bankotsu saw that most of the rest of his brothers were either dead or dying from their wounds. Jakotsu lay near the door, his violet eyes pained as he held a bloody rag over his leg, a torrential river of blood coursed toward the vile creature at the center of the room.

Turning his hate filled eyes toward the bastard, he roared, "You'll pay for this Naraku!!" Without a second thought to his own safety, Bankotsu charged at the demon, only to be batted away like some insolent child.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat me bare handed?" Naraku sneered as a fur covered tentacle arched from his back, wrapping tightly around Bankotsu's chest. With the ease as if he weighed nothing, the tentacle lifted the struggling man from his feet, bringing him closer to the masochist.

Barely an inch separated them once the tentacle stopped, leveling Bankotsu to Naraku's eye level. Naraku reached out, his cold, hardened fingers lovingly caressed the tanned cheek of Bankotsu as he murmured, "You'll make such a tasty treat." His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking a trickle of blood that slipped from the corner of Bankotsu's mouth.

Cringing at the touch, Bankotsu fought even harder against his restraints. "You'll die before you even think about eating me!" he ground from between clenched teeth as he fought the constrictor like grip of the tentacle.

A wicked grin spread across Naraku's face as he replied, "Oh, I doubt that." More tentacles emerged from his back, ripping the clothes from the struggling man as a blood curdling scream ripped from his lips.

Animalistic screams ripped Bankotsu back from his nightmare. He looked in the mirrors of his darkened sedan, noticing that it had gotten darker since he'd been sitting there. Self consciously he rubbed his hands across his hips, grazing across the half-moon scars that were a reminder of the hours of torture and abuse he took at that vile man's hands. "Next time… he'll be dead," he snarled to himself.

After waiting a few minutes in order to regain his composure, Bankotsu looked out once more at the throng of patrons entering the Sakura Bar. One couple in particular struck a nerve as they exited the bar. The guy wasn't what drew his attention, for he was pretty average. The girl… now she was what drew the breath from his chest and a constriction in his pants.

Her long black silken locks hung down her back, nearly to the hem of her tight black mini skirt. The curve of her generous chest seemed to struggle against the tight leather corset, leaving her slightly tanned arms and shoulders free from any constricting material. Boots of black leather, matching the skirt and corset covered fishnet stockings to mid-thigh, leaving a mere three inches of thigh exposed before the hem of her skirt, which barely covered her equally generous backside.

Bankotsu drew his eyes to her face, mesmerized by her sultry eyes, voluptuous deep ruby lips and 'come hither' look. He let out a slow whistle as he secretly wished that he was that guy, but then that thought was erased as he saw the look upon the guy's face. The look of complete bliss was upon the man's face, all thought of personal safety, self preservation and danger completely irradiated from his thoughts.

As the couple moved passed his sedan, Bankotsu looked at the enthralled man a little closer. At first he noticed the clawed hands, fangs slightly protruded from the upturned lips, and the wolf tail was a dead give away. "Shit… that's not a whore… She's a fucking Demon slayer!" he thought darkly as he adjusted his review mirror, watching the predator and prey move unmolested down the sidewalk. Once they passed from his view, he turned back toward the bar, as he thought, "Glad that I'm not in his position," a slight smile crossed his lips as he thought of all that she'd do to the poor defenseless wolf demon.

She led her prey to a hotel a good ways from the bar. With a sultry look upon her lips she glanced back toward her prey, grateful that she'd perfected the demonic inhibitor, or else this wouldn't have worked. Her dark eyes roved over the lust struck wolf demon, looking for any signs that the inhibitor was wearing off. She'd gotten lucky finding this scum at the bar. He was the security officer of the Sakura Bar, owned by the one and only Naraku Kirisawa… the vile bastard who murdered her whole family. The slayer wiped a stray tear from her eye as she thought back to that night.

She walked through the eerily quiet suburban home. The once elegant lead glass front door hung in splinters from a couple of hinges as it groaned ever so slightly in the warm summer breeze. Cautiously she called out to her family, to her mother, father and only brother. Only her worried echo replied to her inquiry, heightening her fear as she continued to creep through the destroyed home.

Splintered furniture, glass, memories of her heritage lay scattered about the living room as she moved through the debris. As she spied a splash of blood upon the once pristine white wall of the hallway, she grabbed up a ceremonial katana that lay upon the floor. Unsheathing the blade, she moved cautiously down the hall her throat in her stomach as the blood splatter upon the walls thickened. An indiscernible hum increased in volume as she steadily moved toward the back bedroom.

A scream ripped from her lips as her eyes lit upon the carnage. Blood stained the walls, ceiling and floor as flies buzzed in gluttony feeding upon the feast laid before them. The bodies of her family lay in various states of dress and dismemberment. Upon the wall opposite of the door bore the intricate sign of Naraku, the most feared member of the Yakuza.

Shaking the memory from her mind, she thought softly, "I'm so close to my revenge that I can taste it." Pulling upon the seduced wolf demon's arm, she led him through the entryway of an apparently vacant building. The deteriorated exterior was an excellent façade for the true purpose of her home in Sin City.

After moving down through a corridor of closed doors, she brought her catch into a low lighted room, candles and incense burned in sconces around the windowless area. Chains hung from the ceiling, clanking slightly as the duo moved into the room. Still in a stupor, the wolf demon moved with the slayer, completely oblivious to his plight. As they moved closer toward the manacles, the slayer gripped one of the wolf's arms, locking one of the chains about his wrist before moving to the other.

Once both arms were locked above his head, she moved toward a table that sat against one of the walls, various implements of torture lay upon its surface. A smile graced her lips as the incense began its work upon the wolf demon; bring him around to full alertness. The chains rattled as curses were thrown about the room. Quickly she grabbed up the cat o' nine tails from the table before she turned back toward her prey.

"You fucking bitch!!!" he roared, lunging toward her, only to be jerked back by the arms roughly.

Shaking out the whip, getting the feel of the handle in her hand as she replied, "What did you expect from me? Sex… as if I'd ever screw you." She pulled back her arm, before bringing it back letting fly the nine weighted straps to fall upon his chiseled chest. Grunts of pain and ripping material answered the attack.

As blood seeped through the light blue fabric of his ruined shirt, the slayer turned her hard cold eyes toward the wolf demon as she readied her whip once more. "When will Naraku return?" she demanded, her voice full of venom.

"Go fuck your self," the wolf demon responded before spitting on the slayer.

Wiping the spittle from her corseted chest, a menacing chuckle rose in her throat as she replied, "You're not in any position to enjoy such frivolities Koga." She unleashed the whip once more across his chest, the weighted ends tearing into his flesh, drawing blood once more. After another series of lashes with the cat o' nine tales, the wolf demon trembled, his jeans dark with urine.

Using the handle of the whip, the slayer lifted his head to get his undivided attention. His once hard blue eyes seemed to be a bit unfocused as he gazed into her darker ones. "I'll ask you again. When is Naraku returning to the bar?"

"Go to hell," he said weakly before gripping the chains in his hands to launch an attack of his own. Pulling him self up onto the chains to give his legs a chance to lash out at the slayer, he kicked out at her close body. Having anticipated this move, the slayer moved back nearly as fast, grabbing up a tazer from the table and jabbed the ends into his foot, zapping him with a high dose of voltage.

A scream ripped from his lips, nearly deafening the slayer as she advanced once more upon his convulsing body, tazer in one hand, and whip in the other. "You're not being very nice now. All I asked was a simple question and you're being rude. Now just answer the question and this will be all over," she replied sickeningly sweet.

"Never," he seethed between gasping breaths as his muscles slowed from the initial electric shock. His eyes hardened as he stared her down wishing that he was free to do with the slayer as he saw fit. He wanted to hear her screaming his name as he pounded mercilessly into her hot wet core.

Seeing the look of lust in his eyes once more, as well as blatant defiance, the slayer smirked as she moved toward the table her mind whirling as she changed tactics. She placed the cat o' nine tails and tazer upon the table, only to grab a straight razor and some pleasure enhancing liquid. Saucily she turned back toward the hanging wolf demon, the most sensuous smile upon her lips as she flicked the straight edge open.

"You're going to tell me what I want, wolf… one way or the other." She made quick work of the thick denim jeans with the razor sharp blade leaving him completely exposed to her devious chocolate eyes. He growled deep in his chest, a warning that he wouldn't be so willing in her advances for information.

She looked over the muscular demon from the well muscled and toned calves up to his thighs and the erection that was standing at full attention. "I see that you're all hot air mutt. Now lets see if it wants to play nicer," she quipped as she advanced closer, flicking the blade shut as she slid it into the top of her thigh high boot. She kneeled before the object of her attention, gently reaching out to caress its length with her slightly calloused fingers. A shiver ran up his spine as she massaged the erection, pushing and pulling the taught skin over the rigid muscle. She pulled back her hand, eliciting a whimper from the wolf.

"You like?" she purred as she poured a small amount of the pleasure gel into her hand. The wolf spit at her in response. Unfazed by his answer, she smacked his bare backside firmly, leaving a nice red hand print upon his cheek. He jerked forward in response to the smack, thrusting his engorged head directly into her generous chest. A moan slipped from his lips as her pleasure filled hand found his hot flesh once more. She worked the gel into his flesh slowly meticulously as she moved his head up and down the cleft of her bound breasts.

At first he fought her ministrations, refusing to enjoy the delicious torture of her hand and breasts but as his loins built to explosive proportions he let loose his resolve. He thrust his hips against her hand and breast, aching for release of the sensual torture her body was giving him. As he was about to peak, to spill his white creamy seed upon her chest, she removed her hand from his enraged flesh and her chest from his vicinity.

The continued heat from the lotion wreaked havoc with his member, which demanded to be stroked to release as he thrust his hips forward, trying to reclaim her chest or hand. "I don't think so," the slayer purred as she sat back, leaving a good distance from her and the demanding body. "I get my information before you get your release." She blew a soft breath against the weeping head of his erection, causing more sensations to course through his nether regions as he clamped his mouth shut, fighting the urges his scrotum demanded.

Slipping unseen into the sanctum of torture, Bankotsu followed the sounds of the whipping and torture as the wheels in his mind continued to run full tilt. After he'd watched the gorgeous demon slayer walking away, he realized that he'd seen her prey before. Koga Sweinhund was Naraku's number one man at the Sakura Bar, being security officer and personal bitch from what he understood. With the information that he possessed, Bankotsu figured that he'd be able to kill Naraku and be out of the slum he was in before the night was through. He just hoped that he wasn't too late to get the information before the slayer killed the wolf demon.

What he found though, was not what he had expected. The wolf in chains was a nice touch, but the slayer giving him a hand job was the shocking part. He'd heard of this slayer, whose family had been killed a few years back in the southern region of Japan. Though he'd lost track of her over the years, he wasn't surprised to see her plying her trade here, considering their common enemy.

Leaning against the door jam, Bankotsu watched in fascination as she massaged the flesh of the wolf demon, applying judicious amounts of the lubricant to the already heated flesh. As she worked, his member awoke from its extended slumber, swelling with each stroke, caress and touch. The view he had of the torture was prefect, with their profile to him. He saw the generous chest practically spilling from her strapless corset as the wolf's erection rubbed the leather between her breasts. "Damn," he thought as his arousal slowly consumed his body, demanding the touch of her hands upon his own heated flesh.

Unaware of the voyeur at the door, Sango looked into the lust filled azure eyes of the wolf demon. She saw his resolve had returned and that she wasn't going to get anything from him without a little more work. The demon-aphrodisiac laced lubricant wasn't working on the strong wolf demon as it had on some of his underlings on the previous occasions that she'd tested. Seeing this as a bit of a delay more than anything, she quickly worked on plan B.

A wicked smile crossed her lips as her hands moved toward the buckles at the sides of her corset. "I'm sure that I can persuade you with say… these?" she asked coyly as she removed the corset, tossing it to the side as she allowed her voluptuous breasts to spill from their confines. Each pert nipple stood at attention in the slightly chilled room as she moved her hands to push the orbs together, creating a canyon that begged to be fucked.

The wolf's eyes widened in awe as he gazed at the beauteous bounty before him, his erection became even more painful. Taking a bit more of the lubricant that she'd used liberally over his erection, she splashed it over her breasts, rubbing them together, massaging the lotion into the crevasse. She looked into his eyes once more as she asked, "I'll let you have at these if you give me what I want."

With his eyes glued to her lubricant slathered chest, the demon licked his lips as he watched her massage the orbs. A slight nod came from his head as he tried to reach them with his lips, practically drooling over the vast bounty. A smirk crossed her lips as she eased her chest toward his aching erection, sandwiching the length in the valley of her chest. She rocked back and forth on her knees, pressing her breasts together, massaging the wolf into a near frenzy. Unable to stand her slow, methodical pace, the demon bucked his hips into her chest nearly knocking her back onto the floor as he pounded her supple chest.

Fascinated by her exposed flesh, Bankotsu couldn't take the pain of his erection any longer. He slipped the zipper quietly down to relieve his aching flesh. Grasping the member firmly, he moved his hands to the motion of the demon and slayer wishing once more that she was attending to him instead of the demon, though he knew that the wolf held information that he needed.

Unable to hold back his rushing orgasm, the demon grunted as copious amounts of white cream expelled from his erection, splashing the slayer across her upper chest and neck, landing a few drops in her dark luscious locks. The slayer slid back, removing his flaccid member from her abused chest as her hand moved to the blade in her boot. Looking into the spent wolf's eyes, she asked, "When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow… after the bar opens… ten o'clock or so," he replied trying to catch his breath.

"Good." Her eyes flashed from the sultry vixen to the killer slayer in the blink of an eye. The blade glinted in the defused candle light as she made quick work of the demon, slicing his throat across the carotid arteries and windpipe, nearly severing his head from his body. Wide eyed in shock the wolf demon gasped for a breath that would never come.

Standing in her thigh-high black boots and mini-skirt with her cum covered chest heaving slightly, she whipped the blood covered straight edge on the discarded jeans of the demon as blood flowed in rivers down his chest, to drip onto the floor by his feet.

"At least you gave him one last thrill before he died," a tenor voice replied from the door.

Brandishing her blade she turned toward the voice only to see the stranger from the car down the street. Her eyes quickly roamed over the black trench coat that hung to his knees, dark shirt and jeans complete with black boots. As they moved their way back up his body, she noticed the zipper of his jeans was lowered as well as some rather dark stains upon the lower legs that spoke volumes of what he'd been up to recently.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded, failing to realize that she was still quite naked from the waist up.

Smirking slightly as he moved into the room, glancing toward the dangling corpse as he closed the distance to the slayer. "Same as you did, through the front door. Though the screaming wolf demon was a bit helpful once I got down this far. So… what do you do with the bodies?" he inquired once he was close enough to her.

Weary of the intruder, she replied, "The morgue never asks questions when these guys show up. You never said what you're doing here?" gripping her blade tightly as she tried to move closer toward the table to retrieve her katana or whip.

Turning his piercing blue eyes upon her body nearly made her melt as he replied, "I'm here for the same thing you are… revenge."

"Revenge you say. And whom shall you be seeking revenge on? Certainly not I for I've never met you before," she replied slipping a second knife from her other thigh-high boot as she still eyed the intruder wearily.

"Naraku," was all he said as he rushed her, crushing her chest against his, grasping the knife wielding hands with both hands firmly as he crushed her mouth with devastating kisses. Working the blades from her hands, he tossed them onto the table behind her, before he moved his hands over her body. He groped her luscious backside through the leather mini-skirt, working it slowly up her thighs to rest on her hips. Slipping his hands over the curve of her rump, he used his fingers to lift her, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist as he pushed her against the thick brick wall. His fingers met no resistance as they worked their way down her thighs to her aching core.

"Nice touch," he growled in her ear once they broke for air, his fingers kneading the flesh of her inner thighs.

Throwing her head back in groan of passion, the slayer arched as best she could into his wanting hand, thrilled at the sensations that filled her. Soon, much to her joy, his fingers were replaced with his hardened member. Quickly he filled her to the brim in one stroke, before he pulled back as much as she'd allow with her legs firmly wrapped about his waist. At first the tempo was slow, deliberate at hitting all her pleasure points but as he got more into the workings of the slayer, he increased his speed, pounding her flesh as fast as the wolf had pounded her chest.

Soon, too soon for either of the participants, their earth shattering orgasms came. He filled her womb with hot white seed as her muscles contracted around his buried shaft, milking him of every drop. She leaned heavily against his chest as he eased her off the wall. "Tonight we'll make plans of our revenge for tomorrow we'll kill Naraku," he said, carrying her out of the room, toward what he perceived to be the living quarters of the building, his erection firmly engulfed in her depths.

Under the cover of a dark, storm filled sky; lightning flickering over the distant mountains, the scum of the earth crawled from the shadows to make their way toward the Sakura Bar. The vilest of the creatures strode with a purpose through the throng that crowded the door, pushing aside those who refused to budge with a shove from his solid shoulders. As he neared the door, a sneer crossed his lips as he heard the sultry music of the strippers pour from the establishment.

"Good evening boss," the heavy muscled bouncer commented as he let the man pass by.

A furrow crossed his brow as he looked over the red lit interior. "Where's Koga?" he asked, his anger at the laxness of the head of his security evident in those few words.

"He didn't come in today boss. Last I saw he was enjoying the goods from one of your strippers."

Curling his hand into a white knuckled fist, the man replied, "Get me his replacement." Without a thought, the bouncer spoke into his microphone, shouting a couple of times to be heard over the crowd before turning back to his boss

"He'll meet you in the back room," the bouncer replied as he let in a couple of hot, sultry dressed women into the club.

With a nod of his head, the creature moved into the interior of the Sakura Bar, breathing in the wonderful scent of money, sex and liquor. A smirk once more returned to his lips as the new set of girls came out to the stage, poles and laps of the various patrons. Grabbing a beer from a passing cocktail waitress he leaned against one of the columns as he watched the girls strut their stuff. As the girls worked their magic in various stages of dress one stuck out, drawing him like a moth to the flame.

Her long luscious chocolate locks were pulled back into a high pony-tail, the ends brushing against the curve of her generous backside displayed by the thing black thong. A matching black brazier barely covered her massive chest, more like string with patches covering her nipples. Four inch stilettos, a thick black collar and a chain dog leash finished the ensemble. She worked her sinuous body on the center stage with a pole, working the cold metal object as if it were the center of her desire.

He watched her grind against the pole, working as much of her feminine charms for the crowd as was possible before the set finished. Once the set was complete, he slammed back his beer, trying to wash away the dryness of his parched throat. He left the empty beer glass on a nearby table as he moved toward the back stage. His ground eating strides carried him relatively quickly to the 'employees only' entrance to the stage. Scanning the group of girls, getting a couple a calls from the regulars, he zeroed in on his prey.

The slayer looked at her self in the mirror, applying a little more glitter to her damp chest before adding more blush. She glanced in the mirror and saw the monster approach. A slight smirk crossed her lips as she applied a bit more of her magic glitter dust as the man moved closer to her station. As she finished applying the glitter and makeup, the sickly scent of the vile monster threatened to choke her as he stopped by her station.

"You're with me," he commanded as he gripped the chain leash that hung from her collar, jerking her to follow him.

Acting the part of the enthralled stripper to the boss, the slayer followed behind the creature she had loathed since the day of her family's death. He led her through a series of hallways and a dimly lit stairway to his private room on the 2nd floor. At the door of the room, the second-in-command security officer awaited his boss and the orders that he was going to give now that Koga had left unexpectedly.

With a turn of the knob, the boss dragged his stripper into the room, followed by the security officer who had pulled the door shut behind them, locking it in the process. He turned back toward the spacious room, noting that the slayer had pushed Naraku onto the sofa as she straddled his hips. A smirk worked its way across his face as he saw the muscular backside of the slayer as she began her lap dance. He moved back to the door, watching the show as he tried to rein in his own growing lust of the scantily clad woman.

The slayer ground her thong covered mound against the noticeable hardness in the pants of the vile monster beneath her. Keeping the façade of lust on her face, she worked her magic, letting the murderer take in heavy, deep breaths of the noxious powder sprinkled judiciously across her chest. As she continued her grinding against his rock hard member, she eased her arms back so that she could loosen the ties to her skimpy top. Snagging the strings with her fingers she tugged and threw the flimsy garment over her head in a carefree manner.

Enthralled with the bounteous mounds before him the size of cantaloupe, the boss grabbed the chain leash, pulling her breasts into his hot wanting mouth. The slayer gasped in shock and pain as he savaged her breast, biting and sucking the succulent flesh. His hands wandered over her scarcely covered body, following the curve of her ribs and back down to her shapely rump as it continued to grind against his covered lap, enticing the snake that lived in his pants to awaken painfully.

Moving from one savaged breast to the other, the vile creature snaked his hand to the thin material at her mound wet with dew of her hidden core. He smirked as best he could as he continued to suckle from her breast, easing his fingers under the thin material to plunder her wet mount. As she ground into his cloth covered groin his fingers curled and thrust into her core increasing the tempo as she matched him thrust for thrust.

Bankotsu watched from the door as the slayer ground against the vile creature. Hatred seethed into his eyes and heart as he watched the monster grope and molest the woman straddling his lap. He held his anger in check as he remembered the plan, not to move until the right moment. "I hope she knows what she's doing," he thought darkly as he continued to watch the display of lust and greed.

Having grown tired with his taste of her flesh and aching to bury his hardened member deep in her slick wet passage, the monster roughly pushed her off his body, nearly tossing her onto the floor. He grabbed her arm and twisted it roughly behind her as he pushed her into a wall; his other hand grabbed her plump backside, ripping the delicate fabric of the thong she wore. Tossing away the flimsy remains, the monster's hands traveled once more to the curvaceous backside, ghosting over her hip before burying itself once more into her dripping maw.

The slayer gasped as his fingers plunged between her nether lips and he pulled savagely upon her twisted arm. She wished he'd make his move already, not that she wasn't enjoying what he was doing to her body, it just sickened her, the longer he touched her in such a fashion. Her chocolate eyes glanced toward the shadows where Bankotsu stood, reassuring herself that she wasn't going to have to deal with this monster on her own. When her eyes found his, she saw the flames of hatred flicker in his eyes as well as the lust for her body. With a slight nod she returned her attention back to the monster behind her, feeling the sudden emptiness of her core as she heard the hiss of a zipper being lowered.

Freed from its restrictive confines, the monstrous erection sprung forth, weeping its delight at the marvelous flesh of the woman before it. The vile creature thrust his hips between the splayed legs of the slayer, rubbing her dripping mound with his hardened length. He leaned further into her back, pressing her firmly against the wall, making it harder for her to breathe. Nibbling upon her neck and ear lobe, he growled out, "You know you want this," as he thrust his member harder against her slick lips. "Your name before I give you what you desire."

"San… Sango," she stuttered in ragged breaths.

A smirk crossed his lips as the name of his most sought after adversary hung in the air. Without warning, he grabbed her hip in his free hand and rammed his lubricated length deep into her core. Despite its dripping wetness, the sudden intrusion of his monstrous member hurt the slayer greatly. He continued to pound her womanly flesh, angling her body slightly to get deeper and harder.

Flesh was slapping flesh as grunts of exertions and screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure that were sounded throughout the room, sickening the voyeur at the door as he saw his chance. From past experience with the creature before him, Bankotsu knew that he needed to work quickly or else all would be lost. With the use of the shadows and his long black trench coat, he was able to slip unnoticed to the couch and retrieve the previously discarded leash. He turned back toward the copulating couple as he wrapped each end around his fists.

Sango felt the telltale signs of an orgasm as the monster's erection began to swell, throbbing in her core. As he continued to pound into her aching flesh she screamed out, "Now!" as if it were the height of her own orgasm. Right on queue, Bankotsu wrapped the chain leash twice around the monster's throat, pulling with all his might as the creature thrust one final time into the slayer. Eyes wide with shock then rage he struggled to breath, flaying his arms around, trying to beat off the man suffocating him.

"Not this time Naraku. You're not going to hurt any one else after this night," Bankotsu said somberly as he pulled the chain tighter, pulling the monster from Sango's bruised body. The vile creature twitched as his legs gave out, and semen wept from his erection as the life slowly left his body. After a few seconds, the notorious Naraku lay before the two, dead.

Bankotsu looked at the slayer as he removed his trench coat from his body, wrapping it tightly around her shoulders. Her eyes never moved from the horrific monster before her. "It's finally over," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck, trying to comfort her.

"No… not yet," she replied as she approached the deceased creature. She grabbed a bottle of Everclear from the mini bar that was tucked in a corner of the room and poured it liberally over the remains. With a flick of a flame from a lighter in Bankotsu's coat, the creature writhed and withered as the flames devoured the alcohol and flesh. The smell of burnt meat hung heavily in the room as they moved away. "Now it's over," Sango replied as the two exited the room.


End file.
